LoZ: Ashes of the Sands
by brawlingwolf
Summary: Born a Hylian but raised a Gerudo, Vira has never known anything outside the desert village walls, the vai around her, and the one voe destined to be their king. But on her sixteenth birthday, her mother finally tells her about her origins, and Vira is left reeling, trying to figure out who he really is and why his hand is marked by the gods. Reincarnated Triforce Trio, MINOR OCs.


**Author's Note:** Happy Zelda Month, everyone! I've been drafting this story for quite some time now, and I'm looking forward to share it all with you. There are some secondary OCs (including one that just had to worm his way in there) and characters filling the roles as needed that come from the series, but the story will focus on a reincarnated Triforce Trio, so to speak. Beyond that, happy reading!

* * *

The hot desert sun was rising high into the sky, casting its bright rays on a sandstone village below. The village was set up around a central market where the residents and visitors traded goods. On either side of the market were the residents' homes, crafted from stone and clay to ward off the heat of the day and the chill of the night. Beyond the market were the barracks, armory, and training yard, and finally, a small but elegant palace stood overlooking the rest of the village. All of this was surrounded by tall and thick walls, protecting the village from outsiders and the vile creatures of the desert, leaving only one main gate at the front of the village where soldiers stood guard.  
On the eastern wall, a young girl sat gazing absentmindedly at the mountains on the distant horizon, separating their desert from the rest of the land. Her skin had been darkened by the sun over her six years living in the desert, and she wore her blonde hair in a messy ponytail to keep it off her neck. Her bright blue eyes observed the mountains and the sand leading to them with curiosity sparked in them.  
Her hair and eyes set her apart from the village's other inhabitants- Gerudo generally had red hair and amber or green eyes. She knew she was different, but no one ever cared; They accepted her as one of them and always had. She dressed like them, spoke like them, trained like them, and learned like them. As far as anyone was concerned, she was a Gerudo through and through.  
"Sav'aaq, Vira!" She looked down at the call of a Gerudo boy- their prince, the first male to be born in a hundred years. He had the trademark red hair and amber eyes of their people, and his skin was more a dark reddish brown than her sandy tan.  
"Sav'aaq, Ghalib!" she replied with a smile as he scaled the wall and sat down next to her. "Done with your lessons already?"  
"Hardly," Ghalib snorted. "I was so bored. They gave up and let me have a break." He sighed and leaned his head back. "So I figured I'd find you up here. What are you up to? Daydreaming?"  
"Is there something wrong about just watching the desert?" Vira asked with a humorous tone. "The sands are so pretty sometimes, and... well, I always wonder what it looks like beyond the mountains." Ghalib shifted his gaze from her to the horizon.  
"Well, our teachers say Hyrule is a vast, green, prosperous land," he said. "Very different from our desert. People say that the land is blessed by the gods and rich in life. It's not nearly as hot or cold all the time."  
"That sounds wonderful," Vira remarked, and Ghalib nodded.  
"Yeah. I know the Gerudo have always made our home in the desert, but... it'd be nice if we could have some of that green." A determined look crept into his eyes. "When I'm king, I'll travel to Hyrule and meet with King Cerdic and be good friends with him. Anything to help us."  
"That wound be great," Vira agreed. "When you do go, can I come with you?" He turned to her curiously. "I... I wanna see Hyrule." He smiled brightly.  
"Well, sure. But maybe... we can go together?" She tilted her head.  
"What do you mean?" She wondered.  
"Well..." he looked down shyly. "My teachers have told me about how, when I'm king, I'll be free to choose someone to be my wife and queen." Vira blinked. "I know that's still almost ten years off, but... you're already always at my side!" He grinned. "I couldn't imagine any other vai in that place."  
"Ghalib..." she barely managed to say. "Why me? I'm already so different from everyone else."  
"That doesn't matter," Ghalib insisted. "I'll exile anyone who says different!" He laughed, and this made her laugh as well. "You're you, Vira. You're strong, fast, smart, brave, pretty, and you have a great heart!" Vira blushed a bit and averted her gaze. "I'd be lucky to have a vai like you at my side."  
"Ghalib, I..." she stammered. "I don't think I'd make a good queen. I love Gerudo Village, but I wanna go out and see the world when I'm older. I want to explore Hyrule and find things no one's ever seen before." She paused and lowered her voice. "I feel like... like there's something out there pulling me in, telling me to go there." Ghalib sat in silence next to her for a while.  
"I think I understand. But, you know, if you change your mind, my offer is always open." She turned back to him and smiled.  
"Sarqso, Ghalib. No matter what, you'll always be my friend, right?" He grinned and threw a light punch at her arm.  
"Of course. Friends forever. No matter where we go or what we do." Vira grinned as well and turned to jump off the wall.

"I gotta go help my vava with chores," she said as she looked back up at him. "But we can spar later!"

"Sounds great," Ghalib laughed. "Sav'orq, Vira!" She waved and raced through the village until she found her mother exchanging goods in the market with another merchant. Neka didn't do much selling herself, but she supplied other stalls with goods she had accumulated in her travels and they gave her a generous cut of the profit. She had a curt look for her daughter when Vira approached.

"THERE you are," she said with a wry smile. "I turn my back for one moment and you disappear!"

"Sorry, Vava," Vira dipped her head. Neka shook her own and handed Vira a basket.

"Make yourself useful and carry that home," she said. Vira hoisted the basket of fruits and salt up as Neka bade the merchant thanks and farewell, and the girl followed her mother through the stone streets of the village until they arrived at their small sandstone home. Neka set her own wares on their table, then took Vira's basket and placed it on the counter near the hearth. She then turned to her daughter and crossed her arms. She was a tall woman with dark skin like many Gerudo, and she braided her long red hair down her back and held it in place with gold pins. Her nose was a bit softer than most of the pointed ones other Gerudo had, and her golden eyes were almost yellow.

"Well, little vehvi," she said with a smirk. "I did have a surprise for you, but seeing as you can't even stay in one place for very long, I'm not sure you're ready for it." Vira's blue eyes widened.

"What? What surprise?!" She had no intention of hiding her excitement. "I'm sorry I ran off! I just wanted to see the mountains!" Neka looked at her with a knowing glint in her eye.

"Still infatuated with the land of Hyrule, are you?" she asked, and Vira gave a small nod. "Which means you're still stuck on the idea of one day going there, hm?" Again, Vira nodded. "Well, then I guess I should show you the surprise."

"Yes, please!" Vira nearly jumped and looked around their home, and Neka laughed.

"It's somewhere else, Vira," she informed the child as she headed for the doorway, and Vira took her hand as they left. "You have to promise you'll be responsible with this, understand?"

"Yes, Vava," Vira nodded. "What is it? Where is it?!" She pulled on Neka's arm, but Neka easily reigned her in, and she pouted.

"Patience, my vehvi!" She teased.

Shortly later, Neka led Vira toward the palace and off to the side opposite the armory. This side instead was home to the stables where horses and a few livestock were kept. The Gerudo didn't do much ranching, but kept a handful of cows and goats for milk and meat when needed. The horses mostly belonged to the soldiers, though the merchants were allowed to keep their animal companions there as well. Neka stopped her daughter in front of one of the stalls, and Vira looked up at her curiously.

"Well, take a look!" Neka gestured into the stall, and Vira let go of her hand and looked at the occupant.

She found a foal standing inside, chewing on a bit of hay. The foal had mostly reddish fur almost the color of rust, though her mane and tail were white along with a spot on her muzzle. Vira's eyes widened as she looked from the foal up to her mother.

"Go ahead and say sav'aaq!" Neka urged. "Introduce yourself!" Vira turned back to the foal and approached her carefully, holding her hand out. The foal watched her warily and sniffed at her hand, and after a moment, Vira smiled and stroked her muzzle gently.

"Sav'aaq!" She said excitedly, though she made an effort to keep her voice down. "My name's Vira. You're so pretty!" She looked back at her mother.

"She's yours, Vira," Neka said with a smile. "You'll have to take care of her and train her when the time comes, but if you do well, then she'll be a wonderful companion when you're old enough to leave the village." Vira stared at her mother in disbelief for a moment longer, then quickly rushed into her arms to give her a huge hug.

"Sarqso, Vava!" She nearly cried. "Sarqso!"

"You're welcome, my vehvi," Neka said with a smile as she kissed Vira's head. Vira grinned and returned to the foal.

"What's her name?" she asked as Neka stood back up, and Neka shrugged.

"She doesn't have one yet," she replied. "You'll have to give her one!" Vira pondered this for a moment as she scratched around the foal's ear. Strangely enough, an unknown name popped into her head with no explanation or source. But as she thought about it, she realized it was absolutely perfect.

"Epona," she said. "Her name is Epona!"

"Epona?" Neka echoed curiously. "Where did you get that?" Vira looked back at her.

"I don't know, I just thought of it," she admitted. "But I like it!"

"Me too," Neka said as she smiled. "Epona. You take good care of her, understand?"

"I will!" Vira returned her attention to her new friend. "I promise." She gently placed her forehead to Epona's, and the young horse snorted and licked her, earning a giggle. "I can't wait to have Ghalib meet her! He'll be so excited!"

"I'm sure he will be!" Neka agreed. "All right. If you have any questions, just ask the stablehands. And be home in time for supper, understand?"

"I will," Vira nodded. "Sarqso, Vava!" With that, Neka waved and left the stable, and Vira gently ran her fingers through Epona's mane. As she did so, she glanced at her left hand and looked around. The stable was empty save the animals, and she smiled.

"Vava says I can't let anyone see this," she said. "But I don't think she'll mind if you do, Epona." She removed the wrap around her hand, revealing the strange mark of three triangles forming one on the back of it. "Vava has a lot of rules," she went on as Epona sniffed her hand. "Like I'm not allowed to go swimming with my friends in the spring, or tell anyone about this mark… not even Ghalib, and he's my best friend! He's the only voe in the village, since other voe aren't allowed in. Good thing you're a vai!" Epona snorted. "I'll teach you all about Gerudo Village," Vira said. "And I'll take good care of you. We're gonna be best friends too! And one day, when I'm sixteen, we'll be able to go explore Hyrule together." She sat down and looked up at the stable roof as she replaced the wrap on her hand. "I can't wait. Hyrule will be amazing." Epona returned her attention to the hay, and Vira giggled softly, deciding she would simply keep her friend company for a while.


End file.
